How it all started
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: Humor, Action, Romance, and LOTS of twists! Keiko and Yusuke have twins... wait that's not right.... Hiei and Kanu have twins..... wait... maybe they both do.... Kanu has a past? i never Knew... Kurama's daughter has an evil side? wait... What daughter?
1. How it all started

How It all Started - a pre-quell to "sleep over of the year"

  
  


Ch 1: The birthday of a lifetime

  
  


A/N well, I started this story as something else . . . but I figured out how I can make it a pre-quell to Sleep over. So that's what I'm gonna do . . . this one is more of a drama/ romance /humor one . . . it has a point to it.

  
  


Its Yusuke's 21st birthday. The whole gang is here. Newlywed Yusuke's enjoying his beer while Keiko chats with the girls. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara are with Yusuke. 

  
  


"So Yusuke, how's life treating you?" Kurama asked

  
  


"Same as always" he replied

  
  


"Hn. I wouldn't be able to stand living in the human world all the time." Hiei said

  
  


"Well not everyone's like you Shorty" Kuwabara snapped

  
  


"Do you ever shut up?" Hiei retorted

  
  


"NO!" Yusuke said butting in

  
  


"Stupid fire demon." Kuwabara mumbled to himself

  
  


"Kuwabara, it would be wise for you to keep your comments to your self." Kurama warned

  
  


Yusuke laughed partly because of his friend's stupidity, and partly because he was drunk.

  
  


"You don't handle your alcohol well do you Yusuke?" Hiei asked

  
  


"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Snapped Yusuke

  
  


"Nothing, it was merely a statement." Hiei replied

Yusuke came at Hiei but missed due to his drunken condition and broke the corned of the solid oak table off with his head. Keiko heard a crash and came to see what had happened. Yusuke looked up at her with a black eye. 

  
  


"Hn. Baka."

  
  


"Yusuke, you idiot! Come on. Let's get some ice on that eye."

  
  


Yusuke looked up from the floor. "Hey Keiko, Nice panties!"

  
  


*SMACK* "there now you can have two black eyes"

  
  


Yusuke sighed.

  
  


Keiko threw some frozen peas at him. "There!"

  
  


Boton came over to Yusuke. "Haven't changed one bit have you Yusuke?"

  
  


Yusuke gave her the evil eye.

  
  


Kurama chuckled.

  
  


"Kurama!! You're supposed to be on MY side!" Boton said pouting.

  
  


"Sorry." He replied

  
  


*Ding-Dong*

  
  


"Keiko, Door." Yusuke said pointing out the obvious.

  
  


"Well get it!"

  
  


Yusuke sighed. He got up to get the door. The blows to the head had sobered him up a bit. When he opened the door, he was shocked

  
  


"Jin, Touya, What are you guys doing here?"

  
  


"We heard there was a party" Touya said

  
  


"We decided to come enjoy ourselves" Jin added.

  
  


"Well come in." Yusuke said ushering them to the livingroom. "Make yourselves comfortable. Grab some food, Hang out, whatever. Oh and keep the powers to a minimum. We are in Ningenkai remember."

  
  


"It must be hard not being able to utilize your powers on a daily basis." Touya said

  
  


"I find ways to use them without drawing too much attention. Plus I go to Genkai's camp one week out of every month to train" Yusuke explained to them.

  
  


"I'm glad you've been training." Touya said. "Honestly, we came to warn you of the eminent danger you are in."

  
  


"Danger? What kind of danger?" Kurama asked

  
  


" There is a powerful man after you. His name is Kijo. He has taken the matters of Makai into his own hands." Explained Touya.

  
  


"So why is he after us?" Yusuke asked puzzled

  
  


"He wants to Kill Hiei and Kurama for the crimes they committed in Makai. He wants to kill you just for the fun of it. He loves to hunt his prey and he enjoys it when Innocent lives are lost in the process. I would advise you to find somewhere safe for the women to stay. Especially considering the secret the newlyweds are keeping." 

  
  


"Koenma pardoned Hiei and Kurama for the crimes they committed while in Makai a long time ago."

  
  


"Kijo doesn't care what Koenma thinks. He just wants an excuse to kill." Jin explained. 

  
  


"This is Bad." Said Yusuke.

  
  


A/n ok that's it for that chapter. Let me Know what you think. Should I continue? Let me Know! And I m working on the sequel for sleep over as well, be patient . . . I m working on like 5 stories . . . and I m not a fast typer . . . 


	2. HieiMarried?

Ch 2: Hiei..... MARRIED?!?!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH... I own Kanu and this story... If any one wants to use Kanu, ASK ME!!!!!

  
  


A/N: Ok, here's the next one. I need reviews people... I love them! Well not much to say yet... just be patient.. It will get better.. I hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We will leave so you can get things figured out." Touya said as he and Jin got up to leave. "We will be back in 3 days. We must get to him before he gets to you."

  
  


"Right. This should be fun." Yusuke said sarcastically.

  
  


"Fare well till then." Touya said as they left.

  
  


"What are we going to do now? We can't stay here. They'll find us." Keiko said calmly.

  
  


// Kanu, It's Hiei.//

  
  


// What do you need? //

  
  


// I need you to come here right away. We have a situation. //

  
  


// Right I'll be there soon. //

  
  


"We can take you to Genkai's shrine. There are so many traps around that shrine I'm surprised I don't set some of them off myself. I can contact her through telepathy if you want."

  
  


// Hiei. // 

  
  


// What Kurama?// 

  
  


// Did you contact her? We will need her help.//

  
  


// Yes. She will be here soon.//

  
  


"That will be fine, Yusuke." Keiko said.

  
  


// Genkai?//

  
  


//What dimwit?// 

  
  


// Can the girls stay with you? We have to go on a mission and they won't be safe here.//

  
  


// If you can come without setting off any of my traps.//

  
  


// Thanks grandma.//

  
  


"We will leave tomorrow."

  
  


Kanu came in the door and went to Hiei and kissed him.

  
  


"That was fast. Where were you?"

  
  


"Training behind the shrine at home." She replied.

  
  


"Hello Kanu." greeted Kurama.

  
  


"Hey Kurama!" 

  
  


" Hiei, Who is that?"

  
  


" Kanu is my wife." 

  
  


"Hiei has a wife?! HAHAHA!! Kuwabara said laughing.

  
  


"Yes and he also has a brain, unlike you Kuwabaka." Kanu said.

  
  


" Hey! How did you know who I was?" Kuwabara asked confused.

  
  


"Hiei warned me about you!" she replied "This place reeks of human"

  
  


"Maybe that's because most of us here are at least part human."

  
  


"Hmmm. . . there's something else too. . . ."

  
  


// Kanu, they haven't announced her pregnancy yet, but it's Keiko, Yusuke's wife.//

  
  


//Oh. Right.//

"Never mind that. Kanu said. "Kurama, do you still have our extra things in the guest room?"

  
  


"Of course." he replied. "Everything is the way you left it."

  
  


"Good we'll be staying there for the night." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: ok I know it was short... I m trying. I have more Chapters to post.... I will as soon as I get some reviews! 


	3. New Revelations

Ch 3 Nev revelations 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They dropped the girls off to be with Genkai. Kanu was going with them. She wasn't feeling well, but she wouldn't let Hiei see that. They left for Makai, only stopping at dusk to sleep. They started early in the morning. When they got to Kijo's castle, they were me by Hundreds of demons.

  
  


"Looks like Fun." Jin said

  
  


"You Bet!" Yusuke replied

  
  


the demons were no match for them. They were gone in minutes.

  
  


"How boring." Hiei said.

  
  


They started off again and entered Kijo's castle.

  
  


"Man this is Big!" Kuwabara said dumbly

  
  


"Well duh! He's righ and he has it out for us!" Yusuke replied

  
  


"We wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case" Kanu added. She still wasn't feeling well and Hiei could sense it.

  
  


"MWAHAHAHAHA!" came an evil laugh from the center of the castle .They ran toward the sound. It lead them to a big open room. They didn't see anyone around. All of the sudden they heard a scream. They turned around to see Kanu on the floor, bleeding from her chest. 

  
  


"Hiei!" Kanu cried out. "Save the baby, PLEASE."

  
  


Hiei's eyes widened. He started to growl.

  
  


"Hiei, You help them and I will try to heal her!" Kurama said.

  
  


The guy tried to attack again but Hiei saw him and cut him in half. 

  
  


"Very good!" A voice came from out of nowhere.

  
  


They all looked over at the man.

  
  


"WHO ARE YOU!" Yusuke screamed.

  
  


"I am Kijo. So good of you to come!"

  
  


"What do you want from us! Why did you hurt KANU!!!"

  
  


"Why? For years you got away with murder! Hundreds of demons died and you were never caught! And Kurama. For Hundreds of years you stole everything you could get your hands on. But when my friend tried to steal some gold to pay off a debt, YOU killed him! You are all MURDERERS!!!" He said with furry.

  
  


"HYPOCRITE!!! You just tried to Kill an innocent woman and her unborn child! How DARE you tell us not to Kill!!!" Hiei said with rage in his voice. " you will pay dearly for what you have done!!!"

  
  
  
  



	4. The Fight

Ch 4: The Fight!

Disclaimer: ok you know the drill... I don't own YYH... I own Kanu, Sakura and the kids. If anyone wants to use Kanu ask! I don't care about the others... just don't claim them as your own..... 

  
  


A/N: Ok anime freaks! I finally got it all figured out! It is awesome! I have more chapters to put up.... and so far my friends think it is awesome! There is a bit of OOCness on Hiei's part in this chapter... but it's not that bad..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's see you try!" Kijo taunted.

  
  


Yusuke, Jin and Touya were planning something. They knew Hiei was gonna end up hurt jumping in blind like this. Kanu knew it too. 

  
  


"Hiei!" she cried "look at me. I'm ok. BE smart!"

  
  


Hiei looked back. The guys thought this was the bast time to attack. Jin started up his wind. Touya threw his "shards of winter" into the wind. Kijo wasn't very fast so he got hit several times. He fell to his knees. Kurama commanded his plants to tie him in place. 

  
  


"Ok Hiei, Your turn!" Yusuke yelled.

  
  


Hiei stood in front of the man. "Learn your place. GO TO HELL!!" At that Hiei took out his katana and sliced Kijo into 50 pieces.

  
  


"Hiei!" Kanu cried out. Kurama had stopped her bleeding, but she was still very weak. Hiei ran to her. "Hiei, I love you!"

  
  


"I lone you too! Don't leave me!" Hiei said on the brink of tears. Kanu smiled and lost consciousness.

  
  


A/N Ok so it was a small chapter.... I have more on the way... in fact the next one should be up right after this one... 


	5. Remembering

Ch 5: Remembering

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own only what I said I owned in the last ch... nothing has changed....

  
  


A/N: don't have much to say here..... just read and review... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's alive, and so's the baby. The man misses the baby and her heart. One of her lungs was punctured, but I healed it. All we can do now is let her rest." Kurama informed everyone. Hiei had been by her side all through the night. 

  
  


"I feel so bad." Keiko said 

  
  


"I know." Yusuke said trying to comfort her. 

  
  


"What if that was me? What if that was OUR baby?" Keiko started to cry.

  
  


"It wasn't. You're fine and so's the baby. I won't let anything happen to you 2." Yusuke said holding her close. 

  
  


"Keiko? You're having a baby too?" Yukina asked.

  
  


"Oh yeah, I forgot I hadn't told you guys." She replied. "We just found out a couple of weeks ago."

  
  


"Congratulations!" Kurama said as he sat on the couch.

  
  


"That's so cool." Boton said as she laid against Kurama.

  
  


"Lucky!" Kuwabara said.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Kanu lay asleep in the bed they had been in the night before the fight. This was also the bed they formed their demon bond in. Kurama was with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He had asked to stay over. He said it was because his house was lonely with his mother out on a business trip. In truth, he had wanted to let Hiei and Kanu be alone. Hiei remembered that night very well. 

  
  


Kanu woke up. "How's the baby?" she asked concerned. 

  
  


"Fine but you need to get some rest." He told her. 

  
  


Kanu nodded.

  
  


"Is there anything I can do for you?" Hiei asked her.

  
  


"Come lay next to me." 

  
  


Hiei complied. He laid down next to her. She moved into his chest and he put his arms around her. She fell asleep soon after. 

A few hours later, Kurama came in with some soup. "Try to get her to eat this. It has some herbal remedies in it. It will help the baby grow as well." Hiei nodded and Kurama left. 

A few minutes after Kurama left, Kanu woke up. She was feeling a bit better. She smiled at Hiei.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her. Kanu nodded. "Kurama brought you some soup. You should try to eat it." 

She sat up and Hiei brought it to her. She ate most of it. She was laying upright against Hiei when she started to laugh to herself.

  
  


" What?" Hiei said curiously. 

  
  


"I was just remembering the last time we were in here. It has been 7 months since that night. Since then we have built a house, and now we're starting a family." She said smiling.

  
  


"I know." he said.

  
  


"I hope I am a good mother to my child." she said 

  
  


"Of course you will be." Hiei reassured her. 

  
  


"Thank you!"

  
  


A/N/ ok this one was a little longer... and a little more OOC ness. But I promise you... he will get back into character soon!


End file.
